Summer Camp
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Let's stay at Camp Pine Love, be in Corn Group, and maybe do a little sideway mambo while we're at it. Zexion/oc Roxas/oc Axel/oc Marluxia/oc, and a side of Saix/oc to go.
1. Hairy Beyond All Reason Legs

Sid looked at the sign as the bus passed it. "Camp Pine Love?" She asked her friends, Lilly, Raine and Jade.  
Lilly shrugged, "I heard this place was crazy."  
Sid sighed and put her head against the rattling bus window. Raine peeked around the other seat.  
"Oh my God," she whispered, "Look at that counselor's legs...he's like a Sasquatch in those shorts!" The girls let out roars of laughter.  
Lilly sat up again, "Oh wow, I really needed that. Thanks."

The bus slowly rolled to a stop in front of the mess hall. The teens on board crowded the aisle with their bags. Sid gasped as she bumped into a tall redhead, he looked like he could have been a hedgehog in another life. He hastily apologized and picked up her bag. She looked at his emerald eyes, and the unusual upside down tear marks under them. Nodding, she took her bag and shuffled off after her friends.  
Lilly frowned and told her the news, "It's a co-ed camp...we'll have to room with BOYS!"  
Sid shrugged, "So?"  
"What if they're total jerks?" Lilly asked, "And they try to rape us?"  
Jade sighed, "Geez Lil, you're being over panicky again."  
Raine cut in, "Uhm, hello? Group's leaving!"  
Sid ran after their new group, trying to keep up.

The cabin was yellow...not pale, pastel yellow. Bright, happy, Here-I-Am yellow.  
Raine looked at the assignment sheet, "CORN Group?! What the hell?"  
Sid looked at Lilly who shrugged and claimed the top bunk. Sid tossed her bag on the top bunk above Jade. She looked around at their bunk mates.

There was the red head from earlier, an emo looking boy with slate hair, another emo looking boy who was blond, and a pink haired girl. Wait, Sid looked at the girl again. Oh shit, that's a GUY, she thought. The blond and red head seemed to already know each other because they were tossing pillows already.

Lilly dropped her favorite floral pillow, but when she reached for it her hand touched someone else's. The pink haired boy handed it to her. "My name is Marluxia, lady." He bowed to her, not deeply, but there was something about it that seemed so nice. Sid suddenly and strangely felt jealous of Lilly. She shook her head and continued pulling up her sheets.

The counselor came in, telling them to settle down. Raine snickered, it was the guy with the Hairy-Beyond-All-Reason-Legs.  
"I am your counselor for the summer, my name is Luxord, but you will address me as Sir, , or,"A smile broke out on his face, "Hey ugly. Got it?"  
Sid smiled, deciding that she liked this guy.  
"Your first camp assignment is to get to know your bunk mates." Luxord told them, "Just go in a circle around the room, tell your name, something about yourself, and where you're from. Then it's down to the mess hall at seven for dinner." With that he left us to ourselves.

Jade smiled, "Alright I'll start! My name is Jade Burkheart, I like to blow stuff up, and I'm from Agrabah." She pointed to Raine.  
"Fine, I'm Raine, I like...Paramount, and I'm from Traverse Town." Raine shrugged and sat down.  
Lilly sighed, "I guess I'm up. My name is Lilly, I like flowers and other pretty things, and I'm from Hallow Bastion."  
Marluxia smiled, "Wow, me too! I love flowers. I'm from Beast's Castle though."  
The red head laughed, "You're such a weirdo...anyway, I'm Axel. Got it memorized? I like fire and I'm from Agrabah too."

The blond sighed, "Geez Axel, get off his case...Oh, I'm Roxas. Feel free to call me Roxy...if you want to die. I like skateboarding, and I'm from Twilight Town." Raine smiled at him before she went back to looking at the ceiling.  
Sid smiled, "Name's Sidney, call me Sid. I like to write stuff and I'm from Halloween Town."  
The slate haired boy looked up from his book, "You too? I'm from Halloween Town. My name is Zexion, pleasure I'm sure. I like to read."

Everyone looked around.  
Sid nodded, "Looks like we now know each other well enough for now, lets get something to eat."  
The teens headed down to the mess hall for their first camp meal.


	2. Feelings

"Alright, everyone got their gear?" Luxord asked the groups.

Sid and Raine both looked up at the trail. Raine blinked a few times, turned to look at him, then blinked some more.  
"_Who's_ gonna carry me up that mountain?" She asked in disbelief.  
"You are." Luxord said with a smile.  
She snorted, laughing, "Yeah, okay. And who's gonna carry me _down_?"  
"Again, that would be you." He said, picking up his pack.  
She sat down on top of her own pack, "M'kay, I'll just wait here then."  
Sid laughed, that was just the way Raine was.

Axel suddenly hopped down from the tree he'd been climbing...well, more like fell.  
"Dude! There's a rabbit up this tree!" He said, wide-eyed, "C'mon, we gotta return it to the wild!"  
Sid blinkied, "So...a tree isn't the wild?"  
"Well...I mean, it's gotta find a place to lay it's eggs...right?" He asked, confused.  
Roxas leaned over to whisper to Sid, "Axel hit his head when he was seven...from about twenty-something feet. He hasn't been the same since."  
Sid made an Oh face, "Uh-huh..."  
She looked up, and saw a grey squirrel. In Axel's defense, it was freakin' huge!  
Then she turned to Axel, "Okay, uhm...see that big ball of twigs and leaves, up there? Yeah, _that's_ where it's going to...lay...it's...eggs."  
It took a moment to sink in before Axel smiled and nodded, like a little kid, and then ran off to bother Marluxia.

Zexion was lagging behind, book in hand. Sid slowed down, "Hey, Zexion?"  
"Hm?" He grunted, letting her know that he was listening.  
"Uhm...you don't seem to be enjoying yourself. Are you okay?" She asked, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder.  
He frowned, and shook of the hand, "Please refrain from touching me, we don't know each other _that_ well. And if you _must_ know; No, I am not enjoying myself. The woods and dirt are not my cup of tea."

Sid hung her head and let a frown cross her face, veiled by her short red-clay coloured hair.  
Immediately Zexion took notice, "Are _you_ okay? Sidney?" He bit his lip and closed his book, "Come on Sidney, don't be so sad..."  
In a sudden motion that almost made Zexion fall clean over, Sid popped back up, her usual happy self.  
"You got it right, I was pretending to be sad!" She beamed.  
The slate haired boy was slack-jawed, "What the HELL was that all about?!"  
Jade scampered up behind them, "She does that to pass the time, the Feelings Game."  
"Sid learned it from Play With Me Sesame..." Lily sighed, emmbarassed.  
Raine joined in, "Yep, she's never had trouble showing her true feelings...or fake ones."

"...Angry?" Axel guessed.  
"Yeppers!" Sid smiled, clapping her hands.  
Axel was proving to be an excellent friend for Sid, along with a sandy blond named Demyx from Apple Group.  
"Okay, okay. My turn!" Demyx shivered and frowned, cowering.  
Sid watched his body language for a second, "Fear?"  
He nodded, "You're good at this game." Sid beamed and flashed her green eyes.  
Axel drapped his arm around her shoulder, "Proud, right?"  
She laughed, "Yeah!"

Sid glanced back, and her laughter stopped as their eyes met. Axel's eyes were brighter, more like lime than her eyes, hers were more like olives. A feeling of warmth washed through over her, starting in her tummy and spreading to her cheeks.  
The red headed male smiled, "You okay? You look surprised..."  
Sid smiled and clapped her hands to cover up her moment of gushing, "Uh, yeah! You got it right!"

Such a long moment couldn't get past Demyx though.  
He knew that she had been thinking about Axel.


	3. Night Hike

**Thank you for the encouraging reviews!**

I would also like to take this moment to inform Silver Bluemoon Fox that Axel is not dumb, he has the mentality of a child.  
Which is something that my friends and I thought would be a very endearing quality.  
Furthermore, I dislike stories where Demyx is portrayed as an idiot...it's so cliche.

Okay, ranting over, I hope you enjoy the continuation of Summer Camp!

* * *

"Please don't tip over, please don't tip over-" Sid whispered under her breath as the canoe wobbled.  
"Relax, Sidster," Demyx called from his own canoe, "Or it will!"

Already three campers had flipped over into the lukewarm lake water. It was after lunch and the water had been warming in the sun's rays as it was a cloudless day.  
Sid looked around at the others in her craft.  
Raine wasn't paddling, Lily was getting splashed, and Jade was doing the splashing.

The redhead sighed and looked out over the water, watching as a summer breeze made ruffles in the water's smooth gown, the crests so small and yet still they managed to make the canoe bob slightly.

Sid turned to the dock and saw Axel sitting forlornly at its edge. He couldn't swim, nor would he ever due to his overwhelming fear of the water. Even now as he simply looked down at it, only a few feet from his dangling sneakers, his expression was apprehensious and nervous.  
To Sid's left were Zexion, Roxas, and Marluxia. The slate-haired teen looked highly displeased when his hand accidentaly followed his oar a bit into the green lake water.

It was then that Sid realized that her canoe wasn't going anywhere.  
"Uh guys?" She snapped her fingers, "We should get this thing moving."  
Jade stopped mid-swing with her oar, "Why?"  
Sid shrugged, "I dunno, I just feel like we should be moving, that's all."  
Raine gave the oar and incredulous look, "Yeah, right. I vote we just chill out here, I mean, look at how much _fun _the others are having."  
She jabbed a thumb towards the camper's canoes, and on cue another craft flipped over, depositing its cargo into the water.

The night was a typical summer night, humid and warm, with just a hint of morning dew in the air that would fall to blanket the grass in a glittery curtain by sunrise. The cloudless day had turned into a cloudless night, so the camp directors decided to send the kids on a night hike.

Sid and her group whispered their observations of their hike leader.  
"Have you ever seen hair like his?" Raine asked.  
Sid shook her head, "No, and look at his eyes, they're like amber."  
Jade nodded in wonder, "I know, right? Is he even human?"  
Lily shrugged and walked on.

Sid watched the man up front, Saix was the name Luxord gave them. The blunette was rumored to be the best person for a night hike and he proved to have a vast knowledge of lunar activity as well as general astronomy.  
"Now look up there, between those pines," Saix commanded, his voice had a pleasent rolling rummble to it, "That's Orion, and the three stars there are his belt. Actually, the middle star isn't a star at all, it's a nebula."  
Sid nodded absently, he didn't seen much older than them. Luxord said Saix was actually an intern for the camp's manager, Xemnas.  
The blue-haired man turned, his dog tag necklace chinking, and looked at the full moon that lit their path.  
He smiled faintly, "Tonight was a perfect night for our hike." Saix turned back to the group, "Lets keep moving while the moon is still high."

An hour later they settled down for the night. The campers rolled out their sleeping bags and clambered in as everyone was just about read to crash. Sid pulled her's away from the fire and to the outer edge, the night was too hot for the flames.  
She let out a little yelp when she was pulled back into the brush.  
A hand came over her mouth and a whisper in her ear, "Shush, do you want us to get caught?"  
Her eyes widened as she realized that it was Saix. Cautiously, he removed his hand and Sid whispered, "The hell do you think you are doing?"  
"Releasing tension," The blunette turned her around in his lap, "This job is stressful and the only girl director is that Larxene woman...I'm sorry, I really am, but my hands can only do so much..."  
The redhead's jaw locked up in surprise and she swallowed, _So he wants to have...sex_.

She bit her lip and looked at him.  
Saix was rather good looking in his own way, long azure hair, bright golden eyes, the character implying scar across the bridge of his nose, and he had a well built frame from constantly doing camp work.  
But...was he the one Sid wanted to give her 'Precious Gift,' as Raine so called it?

Those amber eyes flitted to an fro across Sid's face, anxious for her consent.  
After a few seconds, she nodded and nervously leaned forward, silently asking for a kiss.  
He met her halfway and she jumped just a little when their lips met. Saix smiled knowingly as they parted and slipped a hand under her camp shirt, not yet venturing beyond halfway up her shirt.  
Sid smiled sheepishly, she knew he didn't want to scare her off and have her start screaming or something. With a shakey hand, her whole being was shivering, she took the one up her shirt and laid it on the fabric of her bra.  
He leaned into her neck and started teasing it while his hand moved in a repetitive massaging motion in her shirt. Sid tried to control her breathing when he backed up to remove her shirt, and she found herself lying against a tree, gazing up at him before he dived down for another kiss.  
This time she was surprised to feel an intrusion and the only babbling thought in her head was, _Holy shit is that his tongue?  
_Sid moaned softly, making a keen whining sound.

She felt his hand on the fabric of her jeans as it fummbled with the zipper.  
She reached down between them and undid her pants for him.  
Sid nuzzled into his neck and shoulder when his hand slipped in and palmed her through her panties, Saix's index finger teasing the line of her opening. She felt flushed and hot and she knew that her face was a pale pink by now.

Sid gasped when she felt her bra loosen, Saix wasn't so good with pants, but he could stealthily undo her bra with one hand. Sid was now conscious of her breath and how it made her boobs move, but he simply smiled softly and nuzzled the valley between. She put a hand on his hair when he started lapping at them and she felt her back arch instictivly.  
She almost cried out at a sudden sharp poke to her belly as he rocked against her, and with a deep blush she saw that he had pulled down his pants and boxers just enough to free his erection.  
"Sorry..." He mummbled and angled it up a bit so that the shaft was flush with her stomach.  
Sid snuggled into his neck, _I didn't know it was so _warm_! _

Saix had her pinned against the birch tree and was rocking against her as he continued to play with her chest. Sid wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed at it to encourage him when she heard his labored breathing.  
She felt warm all over and her jeans were already damp too, she murmured against his neck between kisses, "I think...I think I'm...ready..."  
He leaned back and shed his shirt, but left the dog tags on.  
Sid reclined on top of her discarded shirt now and shucked off her jeans, her panties came lastly. Her body was shivering not from cold or fear, but anticipation as Saix settled himself between her parted legs.  
She smiled as she ran her hands across his chest, he had a light dusting of blue chest hair and for some reason it turned her on more.

Sid gasped when she felt him press against her virgin passage, the lubricated rubber helping slightly. After what seemed like ages to her and probably longer for him, he was fully sheathed in her.  
Saix's eyes were shut and he whispered in a strained voice, "Man...N-nothing's tighter than a virgin..."  
Sid grinned at this, glad that he was enjoying this as much as she was.  
She had been worried that after a guy found out that she was a virgin that he would think she was too inexperienced and get bored. However, as he sped up his thrusts, Sid realized that perhaps just the opposite was true.

He started ramming into her G-spot and Sid felt a zing of pleasure zip through her each time he struck it, until they were both panting loudly and she was crying. After they both reached an orgasm, he gently teased out the fluid from her orfice to trickle into the ground. "Thank you," Saix exhaled deeply, "I really needed that." then he noticed the traces of tears, "Oh fuck, did I hurt you?" Sid blinked and shook her head, then felt the dried tear trails, "Oh...I guess I was in a little too much bliss. Heh heh..." He raised an eyebrow, "Was I really that good?" Sid blushed, "I really can't say, since I...since I _was_ a virgin."

Saix had his sleeping bag set up near the brush, so it was easy to drag her's closer. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her again.  
Sid smiled and scooted down into her sleeping bag, she was wore out even more now.


End file.
